


And So It Goes

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is fed up, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is oblivious, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Spock is Spock, Threesome - M/M/M, ish, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones tries to stop his two friends bickering after Jim tries to sacrifice himself (again) for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the terrible title, I can't name anything ever. But here you go, something I thought would entertain me for a little while!

Bones watched as the two idiots bickered. 

It wasn’t overly obvious that they were fighting but when you knew James and Spock like he did it was easier to see. They would say things to each other, much like any other day, but the words would be clipped. Spock would say less, Jim would say more. They would wait before responding, making the other wait. It was both amusing and infuriating to watch. So, McCoy did what any good friend would do. 

He put them in a room together and locked the door. 

He just happened to lock himself in there too. An action he hadn’t really intended, but if he was in there too then Spock would be less likely to nerve-pinch Jim and pass the time in silence. 

“Dammit, you two, what’s going on? Why are you at each other’s throats?” He said, glaring at the two bone-heads in front of him. Jim had the courtesy to look a little ashamed; he tipped his head down and bit his lip. 

“Nothing, Bones. We just… disagreed a little.” He said. Bones sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You ‘disagreed’ about something. Again.” Bones paused, rubbing his temple with his fingers, before turning to Spock. Surely the Vulcan would have something to say for himself? “So, what did you disagree about? Something stupid I’m guessing?” He asked. Spock straightened his spine and clasped his hands behind his back.

“The Captain tried to justify his actions on Septus 9 by claiming that his life was not as important as yours and mine.” Spock said, his voice cold and monotonous.

“Something serious then…” Bones sighed and sat, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He wished he had a bottle of brandy or Romulan ale to make the experience easier. Jim paced a little across the room, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. Jim had thrown himself into single combat with one of the natives when Bones had violated one of their laws on touching. 

“It’s not- I just wanted-” Jim was at a loss for words. Bones felt his heart clench in his chest as Jim’s hand covered his face. “I can’t stand the idea of either of you getting hurt, alright?” He said at last. Spock seemed to jolt in the corner of Bones’ vision. Jim had been McCoy’s friend for years, they’d spent their years training in the Academy together learning and experiencing side by side; he knew Jim cared for him, he cared for Jim. Hell, he loved Jim. Had for a while. But, whenever it came to the surface, it hit Bones like a rock. 

“Jim, you forget we do not wish for you to be hurt either.” Spock said. Bones’ eyes widened at the use of Jim’s name. Spock usually kept his words formal, even when it was just them in the room. The Vulcan walked over to Kirk and put one large hand on his shoulder. McCoy felt slightly out of place, but he could see that Jim needed him. He walked to his friend and put his hand on Jim’s other shoulder. Jim’s breath hitched audibly in his throat. 

“Spock, Bones, I…” He smiled, obviously unsure of what to say, and put his arms around both of their waists. Bones tensed for a second at the unexpected affection, but then relaxed. This was Jim he was talking about, his Jim. He squeezed Kirk’s shoulder and smiled down at him.

“We know, Jim.” He said, his expression soft. Spock took his free hand and pressed it to McCoy’s arm, his fingers tightening a little for a moment. 

“It may not be explicitly stated, Jim, but I care for you as much as the good Doctor.” Spock said. Jim looked up at him, eyes shining, and something softened in Spock. Bones watched the silent “Leonard, you forget I am a touch telepath. I care for you too, despite our differences.” The words were quiet and Bones could hardly believe he had heard them. Jim barked out a hoarse laugh.

“What a threesome we make, huh, Bones?” Jim said, smiling gently up at them both. He stood straight and pulled them both towards him into some sort of bear hug. Bones could feel Spock’s discomfort, but the Vulcan chose to remain engulfed in his friends. 

They spent a few minutes wrapped in each other before Jim let them go. Bones felt the air around them shift; he knew that what they had been would forever be changed. Then in two quick movements Jim kissed Bones gently on the lips and pulled back grinning. He turned to Spock and stroked the Vulcan’s cheek. 

“You two fancy dinner?” Jim asked, boyish grin set in place. Bones rolled his eyes.

“Only if you pay.” He could have sworn that Spock smiled then.


End file.
